


The Hunter's Ekon

by Aratoamin



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, References to Vampyr (Video Game), Threats of Violence, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/pseuds/Aratoamin
Summary: Even after the Red Queen's rein of Disasters ended, London still wasn't safe. Sorina Dragoş was just another Guard of Priwen recruit. She knew her enemy, but her enemy also knew her. After being specifically targeted by an ekon and turned to save her life, Sorina must come to terms with what she is. But how will her old love respond to this new change? And what exactly is still brewing in London? Why does it seem as if there are more skal than usual?
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum & Original Female Character(s), Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been recently replaying Vampyr and started to get really into it again and was inspired. So here is my offering to the Fandom! Please enjoy! If you like it, let me know! :)

This night was supposed to be like any other. A patrol like any other. Hunt some skal, maybe a sewer beast or two. Very rarely did they ever engage a full fledged ekon without the aid of their leader. But this time was different.   
Instead of them hunting it, this ekon hunted them...seemingly with a target in mind. 

Sorina Dragoş had ran, far faster than she had ever ran before. Black waves of hair blew around her face, obscuring her vision briefly as she whipped her head to look behind her without slowing her gait. She wasn't sure where she was running to, only that she had to escape. That leech was hot on her heels, she could still hear the screams of her fellow Guard of Priwen ringing in her ears as one by one they were picked off in their retreat. A few shots of a pistol rang out, one or two from a shotgun, and she wished she hadn't lost her own firearm in the early stages of this chase. But she was out of ammunition anyway, and highly doubted that the leech would even be deterred by such a trivial thing. 

Turning the corner, Sorina pressed her small body into an alcove, pressing a hand against her mouth, hoping and praying to whatever God might listen that she had escaped. She had to get back. She had to get home. But it seemed like the gods were laughing at her, as she could hear the meticulous 'click' of boot heels against the cobblestone of the street she had just come from. 

"Come on out, little mouse. I promise I won't bite..." the masculine voice of the ekon sang out into the darkness, Followed by a throaty chuckle and the accompaniment of claws on stone of the building she was currently hiding in. Sorina squeezed her eyes shut tight, tears escaping her clenched lids to run down the hand clamped across her mouth. Please, just let it leave. I don't want to die here. I dont want to die. The woman begged and pleaded in her mind, hoping for some semblance of mercy. But it would not come as she was jerked from her hiding spot by strong, cold hands and pushed against the neighboring wall. 

The ekon smiled, his mouth and teeth stained crimson with the blood of her comrades. "There you are little mouse." He teased, licking a swift line across his lower lip, eyeing up his prey. Shitshitshitshitshit. Brown eyes frantically glanced from side to side, searching for something, anything, to help her escape her doomed fate. Her eyes landed on a piece of splintered wood a few paces behind the looking demon in front of her. She just had to reach it. Just had to distract him...somehow. Sorina could feel the ekon press his cold body against hers, forcing her back to arch at a painful angle against the wet stone. But from this position, she could feel something she thought she had lost. Her knife! The one Geoffrey had given to her all those years ago when she met him on the streets of Whitechapel. A lost orphan trying to survive the harsh world. A plan, she had a plan. 

"Now, now...let's see if you taste as good as you look, morsel." The ekon licked his lips once again before opening up his jaw. Now, this was her chance. As the ekon lowered his head toward her exposed throat, Sorina took her chance. Grasping the hilt of the blade at her hip, she wretched it from its sheath, turning the blade toward the covered flesh of his abdomen, and jammed the blade all the way in to the hilt. 

With a curse, the ekon released his hold. Without any hesitation, Sorina ducked under her assailant, booking it to the makeshift stake. As her fingers curled around the wooden shaft, she felt a weight slam into her back, knocking the wind out of her and sending her sprawling to the ground on her stomach. The weight returned to her back, restricting her airflow and pinning her in place. Strong hands reached out for her own, wrapping around her wrists in a bruising grip. "That hurt, little mouse. Now ill take my due." The ekon accentuated his words by removing the blade and embedding it into the cobblestone next to Sorina's head, red blood still wet on the blade. 

She was never one to lie down and give up, and tonight was no different. Regardless of how futile her struggle would seem or how insignificant, she had to try. She wiggled one arm free from his hold, darting out to grab the knife. Just as her fingers grazed the pommel, a weight returned to her outstretched wrist, tightening until a sticking 'pop' and 'crack' could be heard. The pain was immense as the ekon broke her wrist, snapping it with little force for something like him. Sorina bit down on her lip to stop her scream of pain, but couldn't stop the tears or the whimpers that escaped her lips. 

"Awww, poor little mouse. Come now, let me hear you scream." The ekon taunted, removing his knee from her back to hoist her up and press her back into the wall once more. He used one of his strong hands to hold both of her wrists above her head in a vice-like grip. Her broken wrist protested the pressure, threatening her to cry out from the pain. But she wouldn't give in to the leech. "No? Won't you scream for me?" With his free hand, the beast extended his claws, slowly dragging one down her jawline, barely putting pressure, but the threat still lingered. 

There's no way I'm getting out of here. No way. Geoffrey, im sorry. But I won't go down docile. With the last bit of her defiance, Sorina turned her gaze towards the man looming over her. No matter the years in her eyes or the fear she felt, she wasn't going to die without letting him know how she saw him. "Fuck you, leech." She spat at his face, spittle hitting the immaculate pale cheek of the ekon. His eyes turned from slight amusement at his own little game to soured rage. "This game is done. I'll be sure to send your corpse to your dear hunter." Without another word, he dove toward her throat, sinking his fangs into the flesh. And it was here that she screamed. 

Her body was on fire, feeling the beast suck her blood with rabid abandon. She could feel herself getting weaker by the gulp. Please. Someone. Anyone. Her vision blurred as her heart rate slowed, but she was sure she could see a shadow of a figure behind the leech currently feasting on her. It was all a haze. She felt the ekon being forcefully removed from her body, the removal of his presence meant she had no stability to stay upright, but she did not feel her body sink ungrateful to the cold cobblestone below her. She felt cold. She couldn't tell if it was from the stone, the crisp night air, or something else, but it was wet and sticky as well. Her breaths left her in gasping wheezes, her body having no strength to move even a muscle. Doe-like eyes stared listlessly at the wall to her side, she hadn't the strength to even look at the scuffle she could hear occurring what should be right above her. 

In seconds, the scuffle was over. Finished off by a blood curdling gurgle and two separate thuds. One heavy right in front of where she lay, another lighter one that seemed to roll a few feet away. Is this how I am to die? Cold and drained in an alley? Brown eyes fluttered, taking in the shadow of a person, who knelt at her side. Two fingers placed themselves quickly against her neck, right at her pulse point, but still gentle. She wasn't sure if the fingers were cold to her, or if it was just that her body temperature was lowering in her imminent demise. Two strong arms flipped her gently, then hoisted her up to a waiting knee. Her head lulled against their chest. Funny...I can't hear a thing... Sorina laughed bitterly to herself. 

A voice spoke to her but she couldn't make out the words. Only the pleasant accent that accompanied them. He sounded like one of those West Enders she encountered a few times on patrols. Growing up on the streets and orphan from an immigrant family, she never had reason to go to the West End. The high class lifestyle far out of her reach. Again, the voice tried to speak to her. His voice sounds lovely she thought, eyes slipping closed slightly. In an instant, she was hoisted from the ground, those strong arms cradling her to a solid chest, and they were on the move. 

Had Sorina been conscious enough she would have seen the speed at which they were moving. Flitting between buildings and alleyways until they came upon a red door with a flickering light above it. The person holding her reached out a hand, careful not to jostle her too much, and opened the door, closing it with their foot once they were inside. 

The woman felt her savior place her on some type of plushness. A mattress? She had never slept in a mattress like this before. Only on straw mats on the ground if she were lucky to even have that. That rich accented voice spoke again. She strained to make out the words. "Do...want...live...?" Yes...she did want to live. She wanted to see her friends again, her 'family'...her hunter. "Ye...sss..." her words sounded so far away even though she had just said them. She tried to speak again, a ghost of a word escaping her, but the world faded from her view as she succumbed to the pull of darkness.


	2. What did you do to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorina wakes with trouble remembering the prior night. Her savior is there to help piece it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope everyone is well. Enjoy chapter 2!

When Sorina awoke some time later, she wasn't sure how long she slept, she was not in the dimly lit room behind the red door. Instead, she was in an office of sorts. A hospital maybe? But this didn't look like the dispensary of Nurse Crane. No. This looked like a well-kept establishment. Which only meant one place. Pembroke Hospital. 

Throwing away the blankets on her body, the priwen guard looked down at herself. My clothes... she didn't wear the usual Priwen garb. Instead, she was newly dressed in qn oversized shirt and a pair of trousers that were a slightly too large for her. What happened to me? Try as she might, her memory was fragmented. She remembered the chase, the dread, her impending death, then...nothing...as if her mind wiped those memories as nothing more than a dream. 

"I see you are awake. Apologies for not having anything better fitting for you to wear." An accented voice came from the other side of the room. 

"You changed my clothes?" She felt embarrassment that a man had seen her so intimately. 

"No. Please don't be mistaken. Nurse Hawkins was the one to dress you. The clothes borrowed from spares the staff had about and were willing to donate." The man finally came into view. 

He was tall, much taller than her. About the same size and build as Geoffrey. A dark beard graced his jaw, neatly trimmed much like the slicked back hair on top of his head. But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. Two, icy blue orbs that seemed to both entice her and frighten her. 

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Sorina sat on the edge of the bed, taking a few shaky steps towards the West Ender. Her head was spinning, and her stomach felt to be in knots. 

"My name is Dr. Jonathan Reid. I've brought you to Pembroke Hospital in hopes of aiding you. You've lost quite a bit of blood last night." 

Last night...her head throbbed as she tried to regain some memory of what happened to her. "Aggghh, my head...Dr. Reid what happened to me?" 

The doctors calm eyes flickered with apprehension. "Tell me what happened to me Dr. Reid. I can't...I remember running...a chase...someone or something coming to me...but..." the woman pressed a hand to her head, gritting her teeth as another wave of pain coursed through her brain. 

Dr. Reid led the woman back to the bed, depositing her onto the mattress before taking quite a few steps back. "Doctor...do you have anything to drink...my throat feels so dry..." 

"Madam, remain calm. Try to remember last night. Anything else." Dr. Reid took one single cautionary step towards his charge. "My name...its not madam. Its Sorina..." 

"Apologies Sorina. I did not mean to offend you." 

She shook her head, ignoring the doctor as he approached her once more. Why can't I remember! Everything is a haze! Running...but from what? A chase...but by whom? She felt as if she were going to be sick. But then, a single memory flittered through her mind. 

A leech. The one who sank his teeth into her throat and tried to drain her. 

"The leech..." Sorina shuddered at the memory. Her fingers reaching up to graze her throat. But...no...nonononono. her movements stopped as she felt them. Two small pink pricks right at the base of her throat. Wait, this isn't right. That leech bit me on the left of my throat, but these marks are on the right. Wait... her thumb stroked the left of her throat but found no marks whatsoever. Normally, when bitten by a seal or ekon, hell even a swear beast, the marks disappeared after a few hours. The only time a mark stayed was when...was when... 

She glared up at the good doctor. "What did you do to me?" Her voice seething in unrestrained rage. How ironic, a fucking leech parading around a hospital, acting as if he were a well-meaning hospital, when in fact he was a fox in the hen house. Like a lion among lambs. And they were all unknowing. 

"Sorina, please remain calm. It was the only way to save your life." Dr. Reid raised up his hands in front of him, showing that he meant her no harm. But to her, the harm had been done. She was a leech! Just like the creatures she hunted! Like the creatures that had killed her parents when she was but a little girl, a week into a new country and home! She was damned. 

A short set of knocks sounded at the door. Dr. Reid glanced at the door, shouting for the person to enter. Thw newborn stared at the door. She could feel a presence come into the room. A man. But she couldn't tell much more...other than the fact that he was nervous. 

"How is she, Jonathan? Ah, awake at last I see." A small man with glasses and a brown mustache came into her view. A smile plastered on his face, the new comer gave a curt but welcoming nod. "Hello there, madam. I am Dr. Edgar Swansea. You may call me Edgar. I was in quite a shock when Jonathan brought you here to Pembroke last night. Now look, we have another vampire with us. By the Stole. This is extraordinary!" 

"Edgar." Jonathan warned, his gaze never leaving his progeny. Edgar nodded, clearing his throat an apologizing for his enthusiasm. "Well, I just wanted to see if our new arrival was well. If you need anything child, please, don't hesitate to seek me out. Office is right down the hall. Can't miss it." Without much more, the head doctor left the two ekons alone in silence. 

Her mind whirled. How could this happen. She remembered praying for help when that beast was enjoying its hunt for her. Maybe this is her salvation? A fucked up sense of humor the gods must have to send a demon to her aid. 

"I know what you think of me...of ekons in general, but I assure you that I have never killed a human in all my life." 

"Against your oath, is it Doctor?" 

"Jonathan. And yes, I took that oath many years ago, and I still take it seriously." 

"Jonathan...you turned me into a monster. Just like you and all your kind. You should have let me die." 

Jonathan shook his head sadly. "You wanted to live...you chose this. Which is a choice I was never given. Be grateful i cam when I did, otherwise you would have been drained and left in that alley." 

She wanted to live, yes...but could this be counted as living? An existence between life and death? Where she could not return to her old life? Her mind lingered. Where was Geoffrey? Was he looking for her? Did he even know of her fate? Sorina felt wetness on her cheeks. Raising her hand to wipe them away, she was repulsed to find them red. Blood. She cried blood. 

"Sorina, listen to me carefully. I am here to help you through this transition. You will not be alone, but you need to understand what you are now. I was in your shoes once. Stumbling around without an idea of what I am, but I won't let you make the same mistakes I did. Now, I know you are in pain, but you need to follow the next few steps i tell you very carefully. Okay? Or you will no doubt hurt someone very sokn." 

The newborn nodded her head in understanding. This was her life now. She couldn't change that, but she could make sure that she didn't hurt anyone, especially those in this hospital. "Whats the plan then, doctor?" 

"Jonathan. And our next course of action is to get you fed." 

She felt as if her heart just dropped to her stomach. Even through her stomach pains, Sorina was apprehensive of feeding for the first time. "I...I dont think i..." the good doctor seemed to notice her apprehension. "Fear not. I dont not intend for you to drink human blood against your will. That is a choice you need to make for yourself. Instead, our alternative is less effective, but still sustainable. You merely have to feed a few more times each night. Its not the best method...but it keeps us alive." 

While the idea of not feeding from humans made her greatful, the alternative was starting to sound awful as well. "And what is the alternative?" She braced herself for anything. "Rats." The doctor stated simply, standing from his seat and extending a hand to his progeny. "Come, perhaps while we are out we can find you some better fitting clothes." The ekon mused. Sorina looked down at herself. Her thin frame dwarfed by the shirt she was currently wearing, trouser legs nearly covering her bare feet, just a hint of her toes peeking out from the hemline. A change of clothes would be nice. Some shoes at least. Taking her maker's hand, Sorina let herself be pulled to her feet. 

Jonathan spent the next few minutes rummaging through chests in what she assumes to be his office until he finally returned, a worn pair of boots and a coat in hand. "They may be quite big on you, but they will be better than nothing. I apologize again for not having anything better suited for you at the moment." Anything was better than nothing, she thought to herself, slipping on the boots and coat. "Oh, I almost forgot. I believe this belongs to you." He reached to his hip, pulling out something from his pocket and held it out to her. 

It took a second for Sorina to notice what he was extending to her. But its something she recognized instantly. Her prized knife, nestled safely in its sheath. Her hands curled around the familiar weapon, pulling the blade slightly from ots sheath. Clean. Immaculately so. "I took the liberty of cleaning and sharpening your blade for you. It was quite dull after its use the prior night. I hope you don't mind." She turned red watered eyes up to her maker. 

"Thank you for returning it to me. It means a lot to me." 

"Not at all. Now. Shall we be off?" 

Tying the knife to her hip, the woman nodded. While her life had taken a turn for the worse, she was determined not to let another suffer the same discourse. Geoffrey, im sorry...I won't be able to see you again. Her thoughts saddened at her predicament, but she pushed them from her mind as she followed her maker into her new life.


	3. Imploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorina adjusts to her new life, trying to come to terms with her existence. A nightly visit leads to a flight for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm typing it on my phone so hopefully I'll be able to go on my laptop later and fix it up how I want it to look. Any feedback is appreciated!

If she were being honest, feeding from rats had to be one of the most disgusting things she had done in her entire life. Even growing up eating scraps from rubbish bins her entire childhood could not compare to the taste of rodents. Their blood was watery, holding a pungent sour taste as she fed. But it would keep her satisfied, or so Jonathan told her. 

For nearly three nights now, she had been learning about her newfound abilities, as well as how to pass as a human still to the untrained eye. Every night, she worked alongside Jonathan, helping him with his patients, learning everything he could offer to teach her, both about ekons and medical practices. While she wasn't the most studious, it was a nice change of pace to keep her mind from lingering. While she longed to see her friends again, she knew deep down that it was impossible. They would kill her on the spot, as they had done to other Priwen guards who had been turned ling before. Although, those Priwen guards had been turned into skal...not a newborn ekon. 

Bittersweet thoughts ran rampant in her mind most nights when she had any semblance of personal time. What would her friends think of her now? Would they actually kill her on sight? Or would they give her a chance to explain herself? Often, her mind would linger towards her enigmatic leader...his rougish charm and heavy Irish accent. He had been a dear friend, picking her off the streets after her parents had died and left her alone. He had given her a chance for revenge, and a chance to be a part of a family again. As much as she wanted to see him again, she feared his reaction. Which was why, despite the nagging from the back of her mind, she never searched for them. Even when going out to feed (or hunt as Jonathan sometimes referred to it), she actively avoided the Priwen pateol routes she had memorized. 

After her fourth rodent of the night, despite the fact that she was still feeling peckish, Sorina pulled herself away from the carcasses that littered the darkened corner in front of her. A cold hand patted her shoulder gently. 

"I assure you that it does get easier to manage." Jonathan offered a sad smile. It was his fault she was like this. But try as she might, Sorina couldn't truly blame him. It was her choice after all. She had wanted to live, desperately. And some part of her brain knew what living would entail for her after her ordeal. She just hoped that she was wrong after all. Life just had a funny way of testing people. 

The pale woman wiped her grimy hands on her borrowed jacket. Trying to get the feeling of the rats from her mind. How they wriggled and squeaked in her hands as their life force was drained from them. How it felt to feed, to satiate the beast inside her even for a moment. The rats had been little more than an annoyance to catch, but they had served her purpose and she was grateful for the respite as her stomach finally started to uncoil from its incessant pains. 

"Jonathan?" Her voice was low, as if she were trying to think of the correct wording for her question. "Is this really the only existence...for things like us?" It was a question that had been prickling the back of her mind. Was there even a semblance of normalcy for them? Was she resigned to such a sad fate? The older ekon shook his head, trying to maintain his smile. "Our lives may be different now, but that does not mean we don't have choices. You can choose whether you want to try to help people...or whether you want to harm them." Sorina looked up at her maker quickly, panic evident on her face. She never wanted to harm anyone. Hell, even as a member of the Guard she never hurt a living being purposefully. Only in self defense or in the defense of her fellow patrolman. "Ah, I do not mean to cause you alarm. What I mean to say is that you have the choice. You can try to retain your humanity, which is quite possible but highly stressful from personal experience. Or you give in and live your life fully as an ekon. Its up to you and I won't persuade you to either extreme, only be here to guide you instead." 

It was since to have someone like Jonathan here with her, she thought. Someone she could look up to and figure out her newfound life. Despite appearing in his 30s when he was turned, the good doctor had a wisdom to him that only came from maturity and experience. While she was only 23, it was still nice to look up to a fatherly figure after so long. McCullum never was a fatherly figure...more like a stern older brother that treated her the same as the other boys with kindness hidden only behind closed doors. 

"Was this the choice you had to make? To be a monster or remain partially human?" It was an honest question, one that she had been struggling to ask since he first took her under his wing. 

The maker shrugged. "In a way, yes. I was flung into this life without any life line...and I made some mistakes along the way...but its who I am now that matters. I chose to help people, continue to follow the Hipppcratic Oath I swore by so long as I still walk this earth." 

Sorina nodded in understanding. It was a fine line they walked. To be one with the living, but also the dead. To be humans, or to be a monster. Such a fine line teetering dangerously from one side to the other, threatening to tip over at any possible moment. "Jonathan, I have one more question." 

"Ask anything." 

"The lee-ekon who attacked me that night. I was with three others on patrol. Did they..." she couldn't bring herself to ask. Did they live? Were they killed on the run? So many variables and so many outcomes. Luckily, Jonathan had an idea of where this question was leading. 

"I'm afraid that they were unable to be saved. The only way I arrived in time to save you was by following the blood the ekon tracked from them to you." Her heart dropped. Had it still been capable of beating, she was sure it would have stopped in that instant. Her friends...slaughtered like cattle all for the amusement of a leech. She still had a difficult time trying to decipher his last words to her. It seemed like he was hunting her, all for the sake of harming her leader. But why? They weren't even close in that sense. Little more than a big-brother and little-sister dynamic, although she couldn't lie that she hadn't fantasized about McCullum from time to time. 

"If it is any consolation, your fellow Guard were able to locate the bodies and bury them properly." 

"Where we they buried?" Most of the times the bodies of fallen Guards were burned to avoid any chance of disease or possible awakening vampirism. To be buried meant that those Guards still had families that cared about them. Families that gave a damn that they were gone now. It was a sad thought that those families were now without someone so dear to them. 

"Stonebridge Cemetery." 

"Is it possible to go there? I'd like to pay my respects. Please." 

"I'm sure that would be possible. Keep close and keep up." Despite feeling apprehension to taking his progeny somewhere usually crawling with skal and Priwen alike, he couldn't deny that she needed this. Needed the closure and to get her own troubles off her chest. Perhaps this would be good for her. He thought to himself. After all, when his dear Mary passed, he had done something similar. 

Quickly the pair made their way through the streets of Whitechapel. Sorina could hear the occasional screech of a skal and the lumbering of a sewer beast topside, but she oddly didn't hear any human voices. Strange. The Guard usually had a patrol somewhere around here. Maybe the patrols were being stretched thin, or this area no longer needed the constant vigilance? 

Regardless, it was unsettling. Within a few minutes, far shorter of a time than it would have taken had they been a pair of humans, the two ekons reached their destination. The gates of Stonebridge Cemetery were open, inviting anyone in to their little land of the dead. The eerie quiet of the graveyard sent a shiver down Sorina's spine. Something was off here. She just couldn't place what. She had only been here a handful of times, to see her parents. But that was a long time ago...nearly a decade since she had stepped through these gates. 

Jonathan took the first step across the threshold. "Keep your eyes and ears sharp, Sorina. This place is a playground for all manner of beasts." The newborn remained silent, taking in the cemetery around her. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but when she strained her ears she could hear the shuffling of feet and a faint scratching and crunching coming from a path to her left. Avoid that path then. She fixed her gaze to the right. Follow the path. It can't be that hard to find a fresh grave right? She hoped. 

"I'll come to find you at a later time. I have some business to attend to here as well." Even though she was curious about her maker, she felt it rude to pry into his personal life. Whatever it was that had happened, it was still fresh it seemed. Something that he hadn't quite gotten over just yet. It wasn't her place to pry; he would tell her when and if he wanted to. Without another word, the ekons parted ways;Jonathan following the left path, Sorina following the right. 

Following the path without alerting any of the neighboring shrieks was a task in and of itself. While she was sure she would be fine against a skal or two, she'd rather not put that theory to the test. Although she had been training with Jonathan to master her newfound abilities, the newborn was still unaccustomed to using them in a fight. Normally with sparring with Jonathan, she didn't have to worry about him going for the killing blow. But here, in a real life situation, her opponent would not hesitate. 

Sorina turned sharply right, straying from the path slightly to venture into what seemed to be a pit of freshly dug Graves. From experience, she knew that sometimes the Guard utilized these pits for their deceased. The large mass grave made it easier for the bodies to be cremated rather than burning them individually. It seems like a lost cause, but I should check the grave out. Maybe the Guard buried them here, not elsewhere. The thought may be in vain, but the woman felt that it did not hurt to check given her past experiences. 

Nearing the large dug-out hole, the newborn peered into its depths. There were indeed a few bodies inside going through various states of decomposition, but none looked to be a member of Priwen. She heaved a sigh of relief. Although she didn't know her comrades too well, she always thought that they deserved a better burial than a mass cremation in a stinking pit. Perhaps they were further along the path? She would just have to travel on and investigate for herself. 

"Well, well, well. Look what do we 'ave 'ere. A little leech, all alone." A coarse accent sounded behind her. Damn, in her thinking she forgot to focus on her surroundings. Lesson one from jonathan;always be aware of your surroundings. Know where everything and everyone was around you at all times. And she had forgotten such a crucial lesson. Turning around, she was met face to face with at least 5 Priwen Guards, not counting those that could be hiding elsewhere. It took her a moment, but she found herself recognizing the speaking figure that stood in the middle of the group. His heavy accent and disheveled appearance not allowing him to be mistaken by her. 

Douglas McCormack was one nasty son of a bitch. In more ways than one. Often times, the bastard stared lecherously at her during patrols, always putting her on edge despite the fact that she was sure he would never put a hand on her so long as others were nearby. She did her damndest to make sure she was never alone with him at any time. But now, despite having other Guards surrounding her, she could feel his malice radiating off him. Had she been capable of it, she was sure her face would have blached at the sight of him. Now all she could do was pretend as though she was not scared out of her wits. 

"Whats the matter, little leech? Cat got your tongue?" McClintock took a menacing step forward, with the other Guards doing the same, all spreading out to surround their prey. Shit shitshitshit think Sorina! Her mind was frantic. No matter her predicament, she did not want to hurt these men. She didn't want their blood on her hands. "McClintock. Just let me go. I dont want to hurt you." The ekon raised her hands, showing that she did not have a weapon on her person. That was only a partial lie; her beloved knife was still strapped go her hip, borrowed jacket conveniently keeping it from view. 

McClintock threw his head back and guffawed. "You expect me to believe a leech? Oh, that is rich. You don't know how long I've wanted to see whats under that pretty skin of yours." What little blood was in her system ran cold. This man was serious. He meant to kill her and make it slow. Sorina made to take a step back but was met with a rough shove, sending her sprawling forward at her oppressors feet. "You know, I have a better idea. I wonder what McCullum would do if he knew that you were still alive...for now at least." The man grinned largely, showing off his discolored and rotting teeth. She could hear the clicking of pistols all around her. She knew that 'click' all too personally. 

Tranquilizers. Made especially for taking in ekons and skal for experimentation. 

Sorina's eyes widened. She was trapped and she knew it. Looking around, she tried to formulate a plan. It was then her eyes managed to spot an opening behind the man at her front. Summoning what little strength she had, the ekom used nearly all of her stamina to meld into a cloud of shadows and skate through the Guard's legs. Materializing a few feet behind him, Sorina took little time in breaking off into a sprint. Shouts resounded behind her and she felt the whizzing of darts passing her as she ran. 

Jonathan! Jonathan! She screamed in her mind, her body on overdrive and not allowing her to make a sound. The silence that met her scared her. Had the Guard also gotten to Jonathan? She took off down the path, trying to put some ground between her and her pursuers. Sorina ducked behind tombstones as she heard more darts, and a few actual bullets, embed themselves into the stone mere inches from hitting their actual targets. Dammit! Internally she screamed. She had to find Jonathan; had to regroup. 

Rounding another pathway, the ekon believed herself to be heading right for the center of the cemetery. In the distance, she made out a pair of voices, but her blood was pumping too harshly for her to make them out. Pushing past the threshold of the cemetery's heart, she wanted to breath out a sigh of relief at the sight of Jonathan. But what stopped her was how badly he looked. 

Her maker was slumped against the large crucifix that sat in the center of the cemetery. His body covered in blood, his own or anothers she wasn't sure. "Jonathan!" She rushed to him, covering the distance in a fraction of the time thanks to the help of her shadows. Taking his bearded face in her hands, Sorina fretted. He looked badly hurt and, judging by the smell, the blood was his own. Ekon blood smelled less rich than a humans, but without the faint sewar aroma that usually accompanied skal and other beasts. 

"Jonathan..." the newborn brought her gaze to the rest of his body. A gasp lodged in her throat. Bullet holes and a few slashes riddled her maker, ruining his clothes. But what made her more shocked was the few empty darts around him. Priwen tranquilizer darts were not only designed to immobilize an ekon...they were designed to inhibit their healing, which would explain why the mature ekon was laying in a heap surrounded by his own blood. 

What do I do? What do I do? Sorina chewed on her bottom lip, trying to formulate a plan. She had no doubt that the Guard was hot on her tail, but she couldn't just leave Jonathan here. She had to get him to safety. Heating one of his arms across her shoulders, the newborn hoisted the male up to his feet. Thank the gods she had above average strength thanks to her newfound vampirism, or this would have been a lot more difficult. Faintly, she could hear the sound of McClintock and his goons following the path she had come from. 

"Come on out, little leech! I promise I won't bite!" Unbidden, tremors of fear shuddered down her spine. His echoing of the same words the monster that killed her the first time had said brought her out of the real world for a split second. And that moment of hesitation was all it took. 

Before she could move, to try and meld with the shadows once more, Sorina felt cold steel placed against her throat. Frozen in place, she stared straight ahead, knowing without a doubt who was at the other end of the weapon. Only one man in all of London carried a sword such as this, the bite of steel against her throat leaving no room for misjudgement. 

"After all this time...and here you are. A fucking leech!" Her vision clouded over, briefly tinged red before a moisture seeped down her cheeks. "And you even cry like a beast too." The thick Irish accent chilled her to her core. This was not the man she had come to care for...or maybe it was. But now all he could see in front of him was a monster. Sorina spared a glance towards the sword-weilder, being met with an icy glare. When their eyes met, she thought she would see some hint of recognition...a hint of sorrow or mercy...but there was none. Only cool, calculated hatred, as if her very presence sicked him. 

Before she could speak, to say his name in a breathy tone, Sorina felt a prick in her shoulder accompanied by the feeling of losing her feet. McCullum removed his blade just barely, following her falling form with his eyes as she connected with the ground, Jonathan laying in a heap at her side as well, the tranquilizers finally doing their job against him. Why? Why him? Another biut of tears stained her pale face, mixing in to plaster her raven locks to her cheek against the dirty cobblestone. 

"Chain them! I want collars, muzzles, and cuffs on at all times! I'll question this one myself..." mcCullum ordered his men, turning his gaze towards the woman at his feet. Sorina turned her eyes back up to look at the man who was once her friend, eyes pleading,imploring him to not make this choice. Her gaze was only.met with cold indifference...and a boot from said man that crashed into her head, sending her into a black oblivion.


	4. A Cold Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory and a desperate plea.

"Sorina run! Don't look back!" 

Her mother's words echoed around her as she did exactly as she was told. She ran, continuing through the slums of London, far from where she once had called her home. It had only been a week since she arrived into the city with her parents, penniless with only the clothes on their backs to call their own. The war in Romania forced them to abandon their homes, their friends and family , to try and create a better life here in England. But that was not to come. 

They had been here a week...only a week...and her father could not find solid work, her mother turned to the streets just to ensure that they had food at the end of the day. She, on the other hand, tried her best to help out wherever someone would allow her to be. Normally it was Mr. Petescu and Nurse Crane at their dispensary. She didn't know much about medicine but they were willing to use her to run errands. It gave her a few coins here or there that allowed her family to afford a little more to eat those nights. 

But even though they had tried to outrun danger, danger found them. They didn't know what lurked the streets at night. They didn't know the dangers they had unknowingly walked right into while making their way back to their tent on the outskirts of Whitechapel. Sorina could remember a screech, shrill and harsh unlike anything she had heard before. It reminded her of the stories her mother told her, of boogeymen that lurked in the shadows to swallow up little girls that did not obey their parents. Fearfully, she clung to her mother's hand as another screech pierced the night, this one closer than the last. 

It all happened so fast... 

Turning the corner into an alleyway they called their home for now, they were met not with their tent, but with a hunched figure. "You alright, mister?" Her father's heavily accented voice called out to the figure. He took a step forward, ushering his wife and child to get behind him should they need to run. By the time her father turned his head to speak to them, the creature was upon him. A twisted, clawed hand protruded from her father's back, the creature screeching once more throwing his face towards her father's exposed neck, sinking its maw into his flesh. 

Her mother wasted little time, scooping her tiny body into her arms and running as if the devil was hot on her heels. And in a way he was. The last screech had alerted others it seemed, for as they ran, they could hear them giving chase. Sorina looked over her mother's shoulder, counting three beasts in total that had given chase. With wide eyes, she watched as the closest one leaped. 

"Mummy!" She screamed as the beast jumped on her mother's back, sending both of them sprawling to the cold cobblestone street. 

"Run! Sorina run!" Her mother pushed her child away from her roughly, turning to her back and flailing her arms to keep the creature upon her from reaching her daughter. Sorina looked up with doe-eyes, watching in horror as the creature swiped a clawed hand at her mother's throat, slashing the flesh and leaving her blood to pool to the street. The gruesome scene before her left the girl frozen to the spot, trembling as she could see the other two creatures drawing closer. 

Run...run... but she couldn't move her legs. Her body was completely frozen to the spot. It all seemed to happen slowly. The remaining two creatures closed the distance, man's wide with sharpened teeth. Clawed fingers clicking together in expectancy for their next meal. The child couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Im gonna die here...mummy...daddy... she clenched her eyes tight as the first creature lunged, but their was no pain. No impact at all. 

She heard fast-paced foot steps at her side, then felt a strong arm push her back. A metallic 'shing' sounded in front of her, but she dared not open her eyes. "Leech!" A gruff accent sounded above her, one she hadn't heard often. Irish maybe? The creature screeched out at the newcomer, baring teeth and claws alike. But they were not deterred. Sorina clenched her eyes tighter, bringing her hands to her ears to block out the ensuing scuffle. She didn't want to hear this newcomer die as well...and she surely didn't want to hear as the second creature came to kill her as well. But the feeling of claws never came. No teeth, no bite, no scratch, no pain. 

It was a few minutes before Sorina felt anything at all besides unbridled terror. And it was not what she was expecting. Instead of a cold, taloned hand coming to rip out her throat, she felt a warm, calloused one. "Open your eyes little one." The child shook her head, tangled black hair hanging to obscure her face. She didn't want to see the carnage that she knew for a fact was behind him. She could hear the savior sigh and then the metallic sound again as he sheathed his weapon...or so she hoped. More boot steps sounded behind her. A lot more if she could try to guess. 

"Sir," she heard the steps halt. "We dispatched the other skal, but there were no survivors."   
"There was one. We made it in time for one." The accented voice sounded above her before she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Mustering up her courage, Sorina peeked open her eyes, coming face to face with a young man. He couldn't have been older than twenty. Barely a man to some. Specs of blood splattered his face but it didn't mar his features. He looked cold and distant, but Sorina couldn't help but feel a sense of security with him. He did save her after all from a gruesome fate. The man took her face in one hand, tilting her chin up to make sure they had eye contact. 

"I'll give you a choice, little one. I can either drop you off someplace, or you can come with us." 

Where would she go? They said her parents didn't make it, and she doubted they would have lasted long even if they did survive the massacre. So that was out of the question. And she couldn't stay with Nurse Crane or Mr. Petrescu; they had enough on their plate without having to worry about a child as well. It felt as if she only had one option. 

Her voice failed her when she tried to speak. Instead, she brought up a shaky hand to point at her savior, bringing her other hand to grip tightly to his shirt. The man nodded. 

"Take her with us. Make sure she is fed, bathed, and properly clothed." He stood from where he was kneeling before her, scooping up the child with him who refused to let go of his shirt for dear life. The child burrowed her head into his chest, feeling a drowsiness take over her as her adrenaline finally slowed. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you girl?" He asked, taking the first few steps ahead of him men to lead. 

"Sorina...Dragoş..." her voice croaked out, scratchy from nerves and barely audible from against his sternum. "McCullum." he offered, moving to pull her into a more comfortable position as he walked. "Go to sleep. When you wake, you will meet you new family." The girl lazily tilted her head up, sleepiness washing over her. What would her new family be like? She wondered, feeling her eyes start to close. 

"Welcome to the Guard of Priwen, Sorina." Was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep. 

__________________________________________ 

The clanging of metal against metal brought Sorina quickly from her drugged slumber. She hadn't dreamed about that night in ages, nearly fourteen years to be precise. Looking ahead, she could just barely make out a silhouette, the tranquilizers still in her system blurring her vision. 

"Awake, leech?" A familiar accent hissed into the darkness surrounding her. McCullum stood with his sword in his hand, blade pressed against the bars. No doubt he had used it to wake her moments ago. His back was illuminated dimly with the light of a torch in the hallway, the only source of light for the room it seemed. She took a second to take in her surroundings. It was a cell...and she was alone. Alone. No, she was with... 

"Where...is Jonathan?" Her voice cracked, dryness taking over. She was so thirsty...far more than she felt she had been before. "Geoffrey..." she reached a hand out, trying to draw closer to the bars, but something held her back. On her wrists, she saw a set of ornate cuffs, a set of turquoise stones inlaid where her pulse should have been located. Connected to each cuff was a chain, linking behind her to the cell wall. Sorina brought her hands up to her throat, fearing what she knew would be there. The collar that paired with the cuffs was firmly locked into place against her neck, tight enough to provide discomfort; tight enough to allow her to feel it's weight at all times. Slowly, her hands lifted, feeling along her jaw. There was a set of metal bars...a muzzle. 

Sorina blanched. He had chained her like a beast. Well, to him, she was one now. She wasn't the child he had saved years ago, and she wasn't a Guard of Priwen anymore. She was prey. 

"Like them?" McCullum's mocking tone had her looking up at him in disbelief. "Get used to them. You'll be in them for the rest of your life." The ekon stood, her legs wobbling, causing her to clutch onto the wall in support. She tried to dig her nails into the mortar, but nothing came. No claws, no hint of shadows. Nothing at all. Just her cold flesh against the cold blocks of her cell. 

The Irishman chuckled. "You don't remember? We had those designed weeks ago in case we ever caught a live leech. Oralchium stone and powder.. Makes them much more docile, don't you think?" The woman turned her gaze to her 'friend'. Closing the distance between them, she found she could only get so close; about a foot from the bars was where the chain length ran out. "Where is Jonathan?" 

"Don't worry. The other leech is tidy in the cell beside you. Hes still out for the moment." 

"Why do this? Let him go." 

"Now why would I do that? The leader paced outside of the cell, eyes never leaving her figure. 

"Because...because he's..." she tried to think of a good reason but her brain stumbled. 

"Because he's what?" 

"Because he's under the protection of Dr.Swansea at Pembroke... and the Brotherhood." 

Sorina hoped she had remembered her information correctly. She was only with them for a few days, but she remembered her training in Priwen. Eyes and ears open at all times. It was during one night that they thought she wasn't aware that she overheard the doctors discussing. Dr. Swansea had offered protection for Jonathan and herself at Pembroke so long as they did not prey on the patients or staff. It was easy to follow. She wanted nothing to do with human blood so long as she could help it. 

McCullum laughed, actually laughed at her. 

"The doc ain't here, leech...and sorry to break it to ya, I dont give a damn what the Brotherhood thinks." 

What little blood ran in her veins grew cold. She didn't care about herself at the moment, just getting Geoffrey to leave Jonathan be. She heard stirring coming from the cell beside her, a linking a chain and a deep groan. 

McCullum turned his gaze towards the sound. "Seems like the good doctor is waking. Perhaps its time to pay him a visit." Sorina panicked. Nothing good would come of this, and she didn't want her sire hurt more than he was already. 

Without thinking, she lunged at the bars, tugging at the chains binding her with all her might. The human didn't move a muscle, staring with disinterest at her outburst. Tugging once more, she gave up and sank to her knees before the man, placing her hands upon her thighs. This brought about a raised brow from the hunter. He honestly could have said he wasn't expecting this to ever occur when he brought both of them in. He expected the sire to fight for his progeny, not the other way around. However, he also didn't take into account that the sire was currently dosed up with nearly triple the amount of oralchium and holy water as the girl was. 

"Leave him be. Please..." she didn't like to beg, in fact, she hated begging. It made her feel weak and powerless. She felt the press of metal against her chin, lifting her gaze. The hunter stared down at her, gaze like ice and unmoving. 

"You would take his place?" His tone startled her. She expected a harshness, and there was...but there was also a slight shake she almost didn't catch. 

He didn't expect for her to beg as she did. He didn't expect for her actually kneel and plead with him to save the other ekon from his ire. She was just the same as she was when she was human; always looking out for others and taking the punishments for the younger recruits so they wouldn't end up hurt. It was her nod at his question that cemented all of this. 

No...no, she is still a leech. Shaking his head, the dark haired hunter removed his blade and stepped back. He needed distance...especially from her. 

"I will be back with my decision. Perhaps I'll consider not killing you both." Without another word, he stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving the two ekons in total darkness.


	5. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey and Sorina have a little 1 on 1.

It was days since she had last seen McCullum. After their last interaction, that ended with the Irishman storming from their cells, Sorina had waited anxiously. He said he'd think about it...there a possibility. The young ekon had resorted to pacing in her cell to pass the time, and also to bring her mind away from the growing pain in her stomach. She wasn't sure exactly how many days had passed, but she knew it had been a while since she last fed and the twisting pains in her abdomen brought her attention to its emptiness. Her fangs ached, yearning to sink into something and suck out relief. 

"Sorina, calm yourself." Her maker's voice sounded from the other cell. How was he so calm about this? Then again, she didn't tell him about her 'deal' with the leader of Priwen. But she was sure he knew something was amiss. 

"How, Jonathan? We are stuck in a cell with no possible escape. Chained like beasts. How do you expect me to be calm?" Her voice rose as her anger grew. The monster inside her urging her to vent it all out, wanting to be released from its confines. Her muscles tensed and strained, pulsing with the effort of holding her own anger back. Her head pressed against the wall between their cells, trying those breathing techniques Geoffrey had taught her for if she became panicked. Nothing worked, if anything it only made her thoughts linger. 

Chains clicked together in the other cell before she saw a hand press through the small hole Jonathan had managed to make in the wall the night before. It was a loose brick, and he had been able to pry it away with his fingernails, allowing them to see each other if only just. 

"No." She put her hand on the extended appendage, lightly pushing it away without moving her head from the wall. 

"It wasn't a request. You need your strength." His arm remained unmoved, fist clenching to allow blood to rush to his wrist. "It's alright Sorina." His gentle voice sent out a soothing aura. Jonathan pressed his will to her mind, controlling her as her sire. He was sure she knew what he was doing and had done the few nights before, but he didn't want to traumatized her worse than she had already been. 

The woman removed her head from the stone wall, lowering herself slightly to level her mouth at the flexed wrist. Her fangs were cumbersome in her hunger; she did not want to harm Jonathan more than necessary for her to find satisfaction. Taking his arm in both of her hands, she dug her nails into the flesh,, scraping them harshly down to draw what little blood she could muster. The muzzle had been unremovable, not allowing her to bite down as she wanted. Drop by agonizing drop, sweet blood filled her mouth. It wasn't the same as rodent blood, not nearly as filling, but it would stave off her hunger, at least for a few hours. After a few mouthfuls, she regrettably pulled back,, straining to use her tongue to seal the wound closed through the bars of her muzzle. 

"Better?" The doctor's voice was laced with concern, but she could not bring herself to voice anything. In a way she was better, her stomach wasn't nearly as aching as it was, but she knew that Jonathan was just putting on a show for her. They needed to find a way out. The sooner the better. But with the cuffs and collar, that was easier said than done. If they were removed, the chains and muzzle would have been nothing to hold them back. 

As the ekon was about to answer, a commotion could be heard from outside the cellblock. The two ekons separated, Jonathan moving as close to the bars as possible and Sorina moving in the opposite direction to press against the wall away from the noise. Light broke through the darkness, the door to their dungeon finally opening after such a long time. All she could really see were silhouettes, but there was no mistaking the smell that greater her. 

McCullum and McClintock stood side by side, the later holding a pistol leveled right at her head. "Move, and I shoot, little leech." His chuckled echoed against the stone walls. "Touch her and there won't be anything left of you to bury." It was Jonathan's growl that surprised her. She didn't take him to be the kind to resort to violence, but here he was, threatening an obviously armed assailant just for her sake. 

McClintock didn't bother moving the gun, his eyes staring straight ahead and into her own. Hazel eyes met with brown ones, searching for any semblance of fear. Sadly finding none. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if he wouldn't actually be able to shoot her. Something stopping him. McCullum took a step forward, stopping before the bars of her cell. 

"I have come to a decision." Sorina took a few steps forward, eyes darting between the two humans, watching them both for any signs of danger. It was difficult, when they both screamed danger from every ounce of their being. But she pushed it to the back of her mind quickly. 

"Have you?" 

"Aye, and I accept your proposal." 

"What proposal? Sorina?" Jonathan lunged at the bars, not making it anywhere close to them. McClintock moved his gun, cooking the hammer back as he leveled it at Jonathan. "Sorina." His voice wasn't his usual stoic West End one. Instead, it was softer, like he was afraid...guilty...lost. 

The leader of Priwen arched a single brow. "Go ahead, leech. Tell him our deal." 

She couldn't. She wouldn't. All she managed was shaking her head back and forth, rattling the chains at her throat. If Jonathan knew he would talk her out of it. But she had to do this. Pembroke and Dr. Swansea needed him more than they needed her. She hadn't been there long, a few days at most, but she could see just how much they depended on him. If he were to disappear, the entire hospital could very well crumble into ruin. The other doctors weren't nearly as capable as the ekon nor were there that many of them to manage. The understaffed hospital ran on double and sometimes triple shifts performed by nurses and doctors alike. Take even a single one away and it spelled disaster. 

Jonathan growled low, chains rattling in his restrained anger. "What proposal have you made Sorina?" The doctor's voice brought her from her thoughts. Raising her head, she locked eyes with the icy gaze of her former friend. 

"For your freedom, Jonathan." It was all she could muster, and it seemed enough to placate the Priwen guard. Commotion sounded in the cell beside her but she chose to ignore it, eyes never leaving the Irishman's. She chose this. Chose to allow herself to remain a captive so long as it was for the benefit of others, and it was. The entirety of London would benefit from Dr. Reid returning to Pembroke. There was still an epidemic about, and he needed to find a cure. She could bide her time for a while longer, waiting for another opportunity to escape if one arose. If...one arose. 

Behind McCullum, McClintock moved, aiming the gun and firing three shots into the good doctor. But it wasn't the tell tale 'bangs' of bullets she heard, but the soft 'whoosh' of tranquilizers darts again. Within seconds, a thud was heard as the darts did their work. Jonathan lay in a heap in his cell, dead to the world in more ways than one. 

"Take him to Pembroke. Deposit him in the morgue, then return to me." The rough accent left ordered. 

"Sir, what about the other one? The girl?" McClintock voiced his concern, tone laced with something more dubious than she wished to acknowledge. Blue eyes never left her sight, all he did was extend a hand for the gun McClintock carried. 

In the second it took for her eyes to dart to the weapon and back up, a shot had already gone off. The holy water and oral him powder dart embedded itself into her stomach, pouring its contents and making her vision hazy. 

"I'll take care of her personally..." her eyes closed before her head even hit the ground. 

________________________________________ 

It was the second time that night that Sorina had woken to darkness, only this wasn't like the darkness of her cell. Where that darkness was pitch black, leaving her to rely on her vampiric sight to see even a little, this darkness wasn't as stifling. Craning her head from where she lay, the first thing she noticed was the lack of chains. The cuffs, muzzle, and collar were still securely in their appropriate places, but the chains linking her to a wall were gone. The second thing she noticed was that she was not in her cell. Instead, it looked as if she were in a bedroom of some sort, laid upon a soft couch that could use a light dusting. 

"Awake, leech?" The same words that woke her all those nights ago. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Sorina directed her gaze at the commanding voice. 

McCullum sat directly in front of her, back to a covered window. He sat sprawled upon the chair, authoritative aura oozing from his very being. His sword carefully placed upon his lap, blade unsheathed and shining in the smallest trickles of moonlight filtering in from the cracks in the wall. Sorina didn't speak, instead choosing to remain silent and unmoving. She didn't want to provoke him if she could help it. 

The human rose to his feet, blade clenched in his hands. Feeling the danger in the room, the ekon wasted no time in removing herself from the couch she had previously been asleep upon and backed up quickly, trying to create space between them both. The hunter advanced. Heavy footsteps drawing closer and closer. Sorina jumped as she felt the wall collide with her back, cutting off her escape. The human wasted little time, closing the distance and pressing his blade to her throat once more, just above where the collar sat. 

For a long while, neither of them could speak. Sorina's hands remained at her side, fingers twitching to push the assailant away. But if she did, she wasn't sure he wouldn't be able to chop her head off before she could flee. Taking a leap of faith, she broke the silence. 

"Geoffrey?" This was the wrong choice. 

The blade pressed harder into her cold flesh, slicing lightly and allowing a slow bead of blood to well against the metal. Sorina sucked in air she didn't need, quieting herself quickly. 

She took this moment to take in the appearance of the human before her. She could hear his heart racing in his chest, blood pumping wildly as he breathed rapidly. He was struggling, but she wasn't sure with what. They had once been close friends, him being her savior all those years ago. He had taken her under his wing, showing him the ways of Priwen and how to hunt down the creatures that had slaughtered her parents. And now here she was, a vampire. Irony seemed to be in abundance of late it seemed. 

McCullum lowered his head, pressing his forhead against the ekons, shuddering at the chill that radiated from her flesh. The pressure of the blade at her throat lessened but the blade was not removed. 

"Geoffrry..." she tried again, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Don't call me that." His tone was harsh, harsher than he had ever spoken to her before. But she expected nothing less. 

Removing his head from hers, McCullum backed away, blade leaving her throat but still choosing to point it at the ekon. He wasn't about to let this leech lower his guard simply for the fact that they had known each other once. 

Normally, Priwen guards who were turned were euthanized on the spot, but he couldn't bring himself to do it the week ago when he had found her in the cemetary. The way she had known she was being hunted but still refused to leave someone injured spurred something in his chest. It was just how she was as a human...and he wasn't sure what that meant for her as a leech. 

Vampires wanted one thing and one thing only: to feast on blood from a human. But here she was showing him different. Not only had she tried to haul Dr. Reid from danger, she also offered to take his place in any tortures he devised. He never had any in mind but it still floored him that she would do something so selfless. It went against everything he had learned and knew about vampires. 

They were supposed to be beasts! Not the equivalent of your friend when they were human! Albeit with sharper teeth and an insatiable hunger. This was all wrong. 

"Kneel." 

It took Sorina a second to comprehend his words.. When McCullum repeated his command a second time, she obeyed, dropping slowly to her knees before the hunter. 

It was like the first night in the cell all over again. Her kneeling before the Irishman, and him asserting his dominance over her. Had this been any other time, she would have felt something stirring. It was always a huge fantasy of hers to be at his mercy, but now...his mercy was far away and the threat of sudden execution hung heavy in the air. 

Silence hing heavy between them. Sorina dare not speak, fearing that his temper would flare at any moment. McCullum, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Seeing her kneel with little hesitation, expecting something malicious from him at any moment...it was like she was a trained slave. He didn't like that thought, but he couldn't show any remorse. Not while the walls had eyes and ears. He didn't out it past the rest of the Guard to eavesdrop while he dealt with the ekon. They all were unnerved at the fact that their stoic leader had brought her to his own quarters and not left her to rot in her cell. He tried to slow his heartbeat, slow his breathing too until a sense of calm washed over him. 

As soon as he was under control, he straightened his back and stared down at his prisoner. Pressing the flat of the blade under her chin, he lifted her gaze to ensure he had her full attention. 

"You will remain where I can see you at all times. Obey my commands, and you shall be rewarded. Disobey...and I guarantee you won't like the consequences. Am I understood?" 

"Yes..." her voice trembled. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes...sir." 

She was rewarded with the blade being removed from under her chin. The hunter never took his eyes off her as he stepped back, putting distance between them. 

Being in such a close proximity for an extended period of time, Sorina became acutely aware of just how...delicious...the hunter smelled. She could hear his heart beating inside his chest, trying in vain to remain calm and slow but there was an ever present hitch where it would start to beat faster and he would try to slow it. Her eyes clouded over, leeching red into her vision. The hunter watched silently as her pupils dialted, nearly overtaking the whites of her eyes, and her fangs descended into view. 

"Hungry, leech?" She could only nod slowly, eyes unblinking as she stared at her captor. 

Without thinking, McCullum drew out a dagger. Had she been coherent enough, Sorina would have notice that it was her dagger. The same one he had give to her long ago. The same one she thought had been lost when she got taken. Using the small blade, McCullum drew a line against his forearm, slashing deep enough to allow for blood to flow, but not shallow enough that it would heal quickly. 

He was tempting her. The human extended his forearm in her direction, watching her eyes as they followed the blood drip slowly to the floor. Her fangs ached, throbbed painfully in her mouth. She was so hungry...hungrier than she had ever been in her entire life. But she couldn't succumb to her desires. McCullum was testing her. He wanted her to lunge forward, show him the beast he knew she was. She wouldn't. She couldn't. 

Shaking her head to clear her vision, Sorina pressed her hands against her eyes, trying in vain to curb her hunger. She wouldn't feed from a human so ling as she could help it. She didn't need it. She didn't need it. She kept trying to tell herself this. 

The hunter tilted his head. He had expected her to lunge at him, tear into his arm like a starved monster. But she didn't. No, instead she curled in on herself to stop the bloodlust. He had to admit he had underestimated her. But at the same time it only further proved to him that this was still someone capable of human emotions. The thought didn't settle right with him. He pulled his arm back to his body, pulling a cloth from his pocket to press against the wound. 

"Better get used to being hungry."

He moved past her to sit at his desk, continuing on with work, eyes hovering at the curled figure still kneeling on his floor. If she moved, she wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to stop herself from licking up the blood staining the floor, searching for relief. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from going to the source of said blood and beg for more. Just another taste of what she had no doubt was as good as it smelled. 

It was here that she ended up falling asleep, feeling the pull to slumber as the sun began to rise. McCullum waited almost an hour after the sun was up before moving the hunched figure back to the couch. Perhaps he would make a visit to the Night Shelter soon. Maybe the Sad Saint had something to help him. Settling himself in the same chair he had sat in previously, he lazily crossed his legs, fighting off his own fatigue until finally he lost. 

_____________________________________ 

As the pair slept in McCullum's room silently, they were unaware of the discourse about to be sowed. Someone had been eavesdropping on them while they spoke. While they didn't have much to go off of, McCullum made sure of that, there was still enough for them to spread news about how their leader had brought a live leech to his quarters, and how he let said leech twist his mind to release another one. It was all bizarre to the rest of Priwen, and it would all soon come to pass. Their trust breaking as their leader remained close to that beast.


	6. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the Sad Saint leads to some tensions between Sorina and Geoffrey.

It had been days since she had last seen the outside world. Or at least it had felt that way. A bored tiredness had set into her bones, coupled with the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for the past 48 hours at least. McClintock had come once so far since her capture, tossing her a container of sorts filled with rodent blood. It was long since stale and disgusting to swallow, but she drank it if only to try and regain some strength, not without much difficulty given that she still had the muzzle attached to her face. Sorina leaned her head against the wood of her captors desk, arching her neck so that her muzzle wouldn't press harshly into her cheeks. 

McCullum sat at his desk writing; his usual nightly routine. For the past few nights, Sorina has been seated on the floor at his side, a nice new chain attached to her collar, tethering her to a hook on the underside of the desk. She tried the first night the pry it from its place, but the cuffs and collar abated her strength. The hook barely budged. That had made McCullum chuckle as she tried to free herself of the wretched chain. After a while, he just gave up and resigned herself to its presence. 

Sorina felt a soft tug at the end of her chain. A silent command for her to look at the man above her. She obliged with disinterest. Most times he would tug on the chain to get her to look at him, only for him to look away just as quickly. At first, it had hurt. She once thought she loved this man and now look at them now. Now, he couldn't stand to look at her longer than necessary but still couldn't let her go. In all honesty, she was relieved he hadn't killed her that night they met in the cemetery. But she still couldn't fathom what would make him want to keep her alive, and by his side no less. Her head hurt just thinking about it. She never knew what was going on inside McCullum's head, and Geoffrey rather liked it that way. The more unpredictable he was, the easier it was to catch his prey off guard. 

Gazing up at the Irishman. Sorina waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she took the chance to break the ice. "Sir?" after McCullum's reaction to her stating his name previously, she had taken to calling him sir. It seemed to placate him enough. Although he still only called her leech. She wanted him to call her name again, how he used to, but she wouldn't press her luck. If she angered him, there was no telling what would happen. She had seen veteran Priwen guards punished for less. And those beatings were always hellish in comparison to ones she received for the newer recruits.   
"Yes, leech?" His face remained impassive, thumb idly stroking the chain link bound to her. 

"I...um..." Sorina looked down. What had she wanted to ask him? She had so many questions but none seemed adequate enough, or worth it to chance his ire. She had to contemplate her words carefully. Before, when she was human, she never had to fear Geoffrey. But now, things were different. She was different. She could have asked him anything as a human, now she was walking on eggshells around him just by breathing. She resigned herself to silence instead, leaning her head back against the wood of the desk as another hunger pain ripped through her stomach. Sorina clutched her stomach, hoping the action would go unnoticed by the hunter. 

It didn't. Geoffrey raised an eye brow at her motions. "Hungry?" He accentuated his question with a short tug on the chain. The ekon looked up at the hunter again, nodding ever so slightly. She wasn't sure if she would get sustenance this time. The day before when he had asked if she were hungry he had only told her to deal with it before returning to his work. She was sure tonight would be no different. 

But it would seem as though McCullum was full of surprises tonight. Scooting back from his desk, he unmatched the chain from its tether, holding it around his hand and he stood. "Come, we have business to attend to." 

"With who?" She couldn't stop the question from escaping her lips. The harsh glare she received in answer had her clenching her jaw, willing her mouth to stay shut. 

"Getting bold now, aren't we?" His question was more of a statement. When she was human, she was a little spitfire. Now, she wasn't quite sure what she was. As much as a part of her was telling her that she was safe with this man, there was a primal fear of him set deep into her bones. Every hair stood on edge around him, trying to sense any hidden danger, only to be soothed by the human side of her, stressing that she knew this man and he would not harm her. 

Sorina lowered her head. Had she been human she was sure a blush would have stained her cheeks in embarrassment. She could feel McCullum's gaze on her. She lifted her head slightly. He was staring at her, a perpetual frown set on his face. He was always frowning, she thought. When they were together he would smile, but few and far between. She missed his smile... 

A tug on her chain sent her lurching forward. McCullum pulled at the links until she staggered against him. Hands moved toward her throat; one settling against her cold flesh, the other against her collar. Sorina's eyes widened in panic. Clutching to the wrists at her throat, her eyes met the hunter's. His impassive look left her nothing to grasp onto, nothing to figure out whether he meant to throttle her or just intimidate her. Her mouth opened slightly, fangs glinting in the soft candle light. No words came out. She couldn't bring herself to speak as the grip on her throat tightened ever so slightly. 

"Do you not want the chain removed? Or would you rather everyone see you with it on?" His breath ghosted across her face. He was closer now than he had been to her in a long while. Her mind drifted to memories of the past. Of hidden embraces and soft touches. Here, there were none. Only hard words and bruising grips. "Remove it...sir." she kept her eyes locked on his, trying to follow his thoughts. She used to be good at reading him, now she could feel nothing and it scared her. 

Without removing his hand from her throat, McCullum used his other hand to removed the chain's clasp from her collar. "I expect you to behave. Am I understood?" He put slight pressure at her throat, accentuating the silent threat. 

Sorina could only nod her head once. Her grip against his wrist slipping with her trembling fingertips. "I expect an answer when I ask for one, leech." 

"Yes, sir. Understood." 

"Good." The hunter released his grip on the ekon, stepping back but not letting her out of his sight. "Perhaps if you are exceptionally well behaved, you'll be fed tonight." 

The prospect of food, anything to stop the pain in her stomach, was enough for her to straighten up. Fresh blood would be better than the stale blood she was forced to subside on. Perhaps, if she were really well behaved, she could try her luck at asking Geoffrey for a chance to hunt. Or even to get a fresh meal. It was worth a shot. 

"The muzzle stays on. If you so much as think about leaving my side, your head will leave your body before you can take a step. Am I understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good girl." He flicked his head toward the door, allowing her to walk out first before he followed.   
______________________________________ 

The walk to the docks was a hassel. Sorina had no idea where they were going, the streets seemed to wind about more than usual. Or perhaps it was the directions the hunter was giving her. Every so often, McCullum would chime in from behind her, giving her a new direction to take. She wanted to turned around, start yelling at him to tell her where they were going. When she had turned around after walking for the first ten minutes, she was met with a sharp bark from the hunter to keep her "eyes foreward." She didn't try again. 

Here it was, nearly 45 minutes after they first departed and she had an inkling of where she was. She was in the East End, that she knew. It was nothing like the port in the West End. There were no people here that she could see. Only one place she could think of that would warrant a visit from the leader of Priwen himself. One person, more like it. 

Sean Hampton and his night asylum. 

She had never seen him before, but she knew that McCullum wasn't fond of the Sad Saint. She knew that McCullum left him be most times because he was willing to offer aid to his men if they so needed it. The night asylum was a shelter for all, and McCullum wouldn't take that from the city. 

Approaching the walls of the shelter, Sorina felt off. Glancing around, she noted that everyone here was alive and healthy. Everyone...except for one. A heartbeat in the back of the building caught her attention. It beat much slower than the others nearby despite the fact that its owner was currently moving about in a fast pace. 

"Sir?" Sorina stopped moving forward, instead taking a step backwards, colliding with Geoffrey's chest in her haste. 

"Go inside, leech. We are expected." A harsh shove sent her lurching forward. Curling her hands into fists, the woman took her first steps through the threshold. There were people of various ages laying on the cots, and some on the floors. A few had bandages across their bodies. Upon a closer inspection, she recognized those people as Priwen guards. Most likely hurt in the line of duty. A hand curled around her bicep, pulling her away from the sleeping injured. McCullum didn't speak as he pulled her into another room, closing the door behind them. 

"Ah. I didn't expect you so soon." Another Irish accent hit her ears. Turning to face the voice, she was shocked at the sight before him. 

This man was not human. He was another ekon. At least, she could tell that he had been turned after being a skal. Was such a thing possible? Surely it was if one was standing before her. 

"A pleasure to meet you." The man inclined his head, the cross around his neck sway slightly. There was only one person this man could be. Sean Hampton. 

Sorina turned her head, a silent question in the look she gave McCullum. An ekon? That he let live? This man made no sense. Perhaps his unpredictability was what kept him in power. 

"Sean, I trust that you have what I need?" 

"Aye, I do." The Sad Saint motioned to his desk. Amongst the papers sat a bound stack of papers. "If you don't mind, I'd like a word with the miss." McCullum waved his hand, moving towards the desk. A silent dismissal. 

Sean reached out for her hands, taking them gently and leading her towards the large table in the center of the room. "My dear, you look as if you are not well." He urged her to take a seat in one of the chairs. She did so, eyes darting around the room, making sure she kept Geoffrey in her sights. She didn't want to be far from him. Didn't want him to think that she was misbehaving. "You can speak candidly. I won't repeat anything to him. Can I offer you a drink?" 

A drink. Yes please. Sorina politely accepted the offer. Licking her lips at the prospect of sustenance."I know what you are. We are the same. But I sense a sort of...turbulence inside you. You are fighting your nature." The woman lowered her head in shame. She had only just met this man and already he had been so perceptive of her. She felt a failure as a vampire...but Jonathan had said it would be her choice whether she drank human blood or not. Her choice and hers alone. She wasn't afforded many choices in her life. This she would make for herself when she felt ready. 

"Do not fret, my dear. It is all in God's plans for us. He has gifted us choice, and we shall forever be grateful to Him for that. If you do not feel that you should drink human blood, then it is up to you. I only can offer you one piece of advice. If you choose to do so, choose wisely. Drinking human blood links you to the one from which you feed." 

A cup filled halfway with darkened liquid was placed in front of her. Looking up, she was met with Sean's warm gaze. "Its rat. Not the best, but the only animal blood we have readily available. I apologize. Now, let's see about this muzzle." Sorina shook her head, leaning away from his approaching hands. McCullum had said the muzzle was to stay on. If she removed it...he would be furious. It had to stay on. Noticing her panic, Sean signed heavily, turning to rummage around his workspace until he finally found what he was looking for. He returned to the woman with a piece of rubber tubing. Placing one end into the cup, he turned the other end toward her. It would fit through the bars of her muzzle. 

Sorina offered a small smile to the other ekon. Taking the cup in both hands, she sat silently,, sipping on the liquid even though she wanted to gulp down its contents. The pain in her stomach started to ebb, not quite full but not painfully empty either. Licking her lips clean, the woman took the chance to voice her concerns. 

"I'm not sure I follow, Mr. Hampton. A link?" Setting the now empty cup aside, she folded her hands in her lap, staring into the blue stones at her cuffs. 

"Aye, a link. Have you ever thought about what it would feel like to know what someone else was thinking? Feeling? Imagining?" She had. Her gaze drifted to the human rummaging through papers at Sean's desk. If she could read his thoughts or feel his emotions, she would be able to be sure she wouldn't make any mistakes. Sorina nodded her head. 

"Well, when you drink human blood, this comes true. For a short time you are able to feel what they feel and hear their thoughts. Its handy for creatures like us to have this ability, if only for a short while." 

The woman sat silently as the Sad Saint cleared away her empty cup. While the prospect of drinking human blood delighted the ekon side of her, the human side thought that it sounded invasive. Listening in to other peoples thoughts and feelings seemed rude. They were private for a reason and not even a creature like her should have the ability to change that. It just made her see herself as more of a monster. 

The ekon was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of the chair she sat in being moved from the table. "We're leaving." It was all McCullum said as he pulled her up from the chair by her wrist, grip tightened around her flesh. Under his arm, he held the stack of papers. "Appreciate your kindness, Saint." 

"Any time. I only wish to help out more." Sean inclined his head again to them both. "Take care, Sorina." He gave a soft wave at her. McCullum yanked on her wrist, all but dragging her from the shelter and back to Priwen headquarters. 

__________________________________________ 

Sorina stumbled as McCullum practically threw her into the room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he deposited the papers onto his desk. 

"What was that for?" The stern look he gave her caused a chill to go down her spine. He was furious but she couldn't tell why. The hunter didn't answer her. His icy eyes hardened before he rounded the desk, stomping right towards her. 

The woman took a step backwards. She could feel the rage radiating off the man, could hear his heart thumping rampant in his chest. Hadnt she behaved? Why was he so enraged? Her back hit the door. Shit. 

In her mistake, McCullum took the chance to capture her. His hands wrapped around her wrists, hoisting her arms above her head. Using one hand, he kept her wrists pinned high above her. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her throat. She was so small compared to him. Even her two hands were dwarfed in his grasp. She barely came to his chest. 

"I thought I told you to behave?" He lowered his head, craning down to meet her gaze, hard stare boring right through her. A sense of dread crept up her neck. Had she not been well behaved? She thought she had. All she did was speak with Sean and share a drink. Wait, was this about the drink? 

"Sir...I behaved...I swear." As much as she wanted to struggle, she knew it would only piss him off more. 

"Do you think so?" His face was closer now, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. "Did you forget...that you are mine?" 

His? Sorina blinked. Was he jealous? 

"You're mine to do with as I please. My prisoner, my property. Don't get any ideas that the Sad Saint can save you." 

Her heart shattered. This wasn't the man she knew. It couldn't be. He would never refer to her as property...as a prisoner. No, all he thought about was that she was trying to plan an escape with Sean 

"Let me make this clear. If you escape, I will hunt you down and bring you back to me. You have nowhere to run. If you even think about running from me, ill be sure to pay your good Dr. Reid a little visit." 

Eyes widening, Sorina pushed against the hand holding her. "No! Dont touch him!" There was no telling what McCullum would do if he got his hands on Jonathan. He had tried to kill him once before, almost succeeded too. Now he was smarter, had more tricks up his sleeves. If he was captured again, all of this would be for nothing. 

McCullum clenched his jaw. He could feel envy creeping into his soul. Watching his little ekon speak as if she were friends with the Sad Saint, even accepting a drink from him, it made his blood boil. And her smile. She had actually smiled at the Saint. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile in front of him. His chest tightened. Was he jealous? Of a fucking leech? Absolutely not. 

Releasing her wrists, the hunter leaned down to unlock the door. Pulling her sway by her throat, he opened the door, shouting out for two guards to come to him. Sorina shook in his grasp. McClintock and another guard named Bowers stood in the doorway at attention. She flicked her gaze between the three men, hoping that she could try and plead with Geoffrey to not let them take her away. 

"Take her to her cell. Make sure she is chained." 

His words were breaking her. He all but threw her into the grasp of the two men. McClintock cruel chuckle in her ear as McCullum turned away from her and closed the door behind him. "Guess he won't mind if we have a little fun of our own. You owe us after the night in the cemetery." The two men dragged her kicking and screaming back to her cell. 

Once her chains were in place did they finally release her. McClintock smirked down at her, relishing in the sight of her chained before him. Rolling up his sleeves, he elbowed Bowers. "Get the others. Seems we have work to do." The punch she received was a hard one, sending her sprawling to the cold ground of her cell. She curled in on herself, resigned to her fate. McCullum had given up on her. He had sent her right to these men. A punishment...maybe if she took it without fighting back she wouldn't be punished again. She wouldn't make the same mistake. She drifted off into her own mind at the sound of many boots entered into her cell. It was going to be a long night. 

__________________________________________ 

Geoffrey turned from the closed door. He could hear her screaming as she was dragged away. He wouldn't turn around, if he did, he would lose his resolve. Do some thing he would regret. She was safer in her cell. Safer from him. He was sure they would follow his orders exactly. When her screams gradually fell from his hearing, only then did he move. He made his way to his desk. 

The stack of papers he had gotten from Sean were yellowed with age, but not without some vital information. He had heard in passing that there was a vampire who had become human again. He wasn't sure how, but he had to know more. If there was a chance, he would want to save Sorina. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey from a drawer in his desk, he downed the glass before refilling it. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
